Supernanny: The Theory International
Supernanny: The Theory International is the third game in the Theory series. It will release on June 21st, 2014. Overview Joshua Orbit and Trial Murder Triangle are the only returning worlds. TTTT is the only new world that is not a country. The forever worlds also return. There are 31 worlds, but 6-27 are located in different countries. PB&Jotterisnumber1 said there would be 30 worlds, there is actually 31 worlds. The background music is arrangements of music from Nintendo games. The Grenade Launcher and Shurikens will replace the Baseball Bat and Dead Duck. Plot The Canoe Killers have kidnapped Lily, Cameron, Jim, and Caroline. Joshua Juritin and his pals begin wreaking havoc across Supernannya. The younger bosses form an organization called "The Toddler Terror Team". Thus, there are 3 main villains this time.The Toddler Terror Team (or just TTTT) members separate themselves individually (sans the Cramer Family triplets, who stick together when separation occurs). The five from the previous game travel from country to country around the world to defeat the bosses. Main Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings: '''She returned from the second edition as a playable character, she was kidnapped in the original. She is the mother of Orla, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, Brahm, and Treat. She is a playable character by default. She retains and updates her moveset from the previous game. '''Plankton: He returns from the previous game as a playable character. He retains his moveset from the previous game, but updates it as well. Planktonine: '''She is Plankton's girlfriend and returns from the previous game. She, along with Plankton, is held captive by Sharpay Finster. '''Sophie the Otter: An anthropomorphic female otter. She is kidnapped by Lois Kiejliches in World 4. Catherine the Spellcaster: '''She is a Californian spellcaster. She is kidnapped by Adrian Megnet in World 5. Minor Characters '''Orla Birou: The fourth and youngest stepchild of Robert Jennings. She was nice when acting in all the games, but her role was far from it in the original. In this game, she is held captive by her twin brothers, Brahm and Treat, in World 27. Cameron and Lilly Ridley: The orphaned grandchildren of Caroline and Jim Ridley. They both lost their parents in a tragic canoe crash three years ago. They are held captive by the mean-spirited Canoe Killers in World 30. The funny five must save them from deadly havoc. Enemies and Bosses Canoe Killers: The main antagonists of the game. They retain their theme from the previous game. They have kidnapped orphaned children and their grandparents. Rowan Ikin: Orla Sanderman: Sharpay Finster: Brahm and Treat Jennings: Nicole Birou-Jennings' twin sons. Ashley Marxonica: Ainsley Mazar: Cramer Family Triplets: Derek Eriksonner: Patrick Yurbam: Reggie Hyatte: Michaela Britiana: An insane orphan child who beheaded her parents. She is a boss at Sweden. Julia Bronson: Ross Hudgens: Adrian Megnet: Lauren Tiniathan: Leslie Baker: TTTT: Windy Navritalova: Flying Barney: Sam Thorne: Lois Keijiliches: Joshua Jurtin: Trexler Family Quadruplets: Lucas Yoling: Meghann Qixxel: Anna Kirochu: Yang Family Nonuplets: Kelly Hooyman: Bomber Minions: They return from the previous game. Rodpummels: '''They return as well. '''Copycats: '''These enemies also return, with the same behavior as before. '''Badoomerangs: These bipedal booomerangs are capable of propelling themselves forward while spinning rapidly and come back to where they had launched. They are found in World 26. Evil Pajanimals: Ashley's minions. They are the Pajanimals, but with a black, purple, and red color scheme and deeper voices. CowBella has the number 666 on her pajamas and spiked wristbands, Apollo wears sunglasses and his pajamas read "ALL DOGS GO TO HECK!!!!!!", Squacky has long purple wristbands,has long hair that resembles a jester's cap (minus the bells on it) and sharp claws on his hands and feet, and Sweet Pea Sue has 2 extra teeth in her mouth.CowBella and Apollo have devil tails, Apollo and Squacky have sharp fangs, and CowBella and Sweet Pea Sue have red eyes. Flying Geo: Brahm and Treat send one of their minions, Geo but with wings, 19 copies of itself, a different color scheme, and an even deeper voice. Flying Bomb Birds: Flying Raggedy Andy: In honor of the 100th anniversary of Raggedy Ann, Brahm and Treat send Raggedy Andy, but with wings, 19 copies of itself, a different color scheme, and an even deeper voice. Items Purchased at the Shack of Triumph Videos: Orla arrives from prison...500 jewels Brahm and Treat's 2014 Easter...1,000 jewels (Clue: Enter a different region.) Tariko's 10th birthday party...1,120 jewels (Clue: Obtain 10 badges.) Kirochu Family moves to Kansas...1,150 jewels (Clue: Save Russia from deadly havoc.) Birou-Jennings Family funeral for Robert's grandfather...1,200 jewels (Clue: Brahm and Treat's 2014 Memorial Day...1,500 jewels (Clue: Birou-Jennings family 2014 Wedding...1,600 jewels (clue: Navritalova Family funeral for Cole...1,650 jewels (clue: Anna's 11th birthday party...1,650 jewels (Clue: Hudgens Family at Six Flags...1,750 jewels (Clue: Defeat Ross Hudgens) Brahm and Treat's 2014 Forth of July...1,750 jewels (Clue: Birou-Jennings 2014 Family Vacation...2,000 jewels (clue: Birou-Jennings Wedding Anniversary for Nicole's cousin...2,100 jewels (clue: Kayla and Orla's 7th Birthday Party...2,500 jewels (Clue: Michaela stabs Noel with a knife and beheads Tabitha...3,000 jewels (clue: Michaela beheads Conrad...4,000 jewels (clue: Skyla's 8th Birthday Party...7,500 jewels (clue: Brahm and Treat's 2014 Halloween...10,000 jewels (clue: Brahm and Treat's 2014 Thanksgiving...12,000 jewels (Clue: 2014 Hannukah for Nicole's friend...12,500 jewels (Clue: A Bar Mitzvah for Robert's co-Star's nephew...13,000 jewels (Clue: Brahm and Treat's 2014 Christmas...15,000 jewels (Clue: Defeat Brahm and Treat.) Ridley Family...20,000 jewels (Unlocked after beating the game) (Clue: Defeat the final boss.) Alternate Costumes: Nicole: *Gothic Outfit (5,000 jewels) *Wedding Dress (4,000 jewels) *Hot Bikini (3,000 jewels) Sophie the Otter: *Nurse Outfit (4,000 jewels) *Blue Kimono and Japanese Twisted Headband (5,000 jewels) *Pajamas (3,000 jewels) Plankton: *Space Outfit (5,000 jewels) *Antennae Hat (3,000 jewels) *Heavy Helmet (4,000 jewels) Planktonine: *Lawyer Outfit *Hot Pink Antennae Hat *Ballerina Outfit Worlds (This is under construction, please do not remove this note) World 0: '''Hell (Boss: Rowan Ikin) (1 stage) '''World 1: Grassland (Boss: Lauren Tiniathan) (4 stages) World 2: '''Volcano (Boss: Sharpay Finster) (4 stages) '''World 3: Mountain (Boss: Leslie Baker) (4 stages) World 4: '''Snowy Plains (Boss: Lois Keijiliches) (4 stages) '''World 5: '''Desert (Boss: Adrian Megnet) (6 stages) '''World 6: England (Boss: Meghann Qixxel) (5 stages) World 7: '''France (Boss: Trexler Family Quadruplets) (6 stages) '''World 8: Egypt (Boss: Lucas Yoling) (6 stages) World 9: '''China (Boss: Ainsley Mazar) (5 stages) '''World 10: '''Libya (Boss: Derek Eriksonner) (5 stages) '''World 11: '''Russia (Boss: Ji hung Kirochu, Ji chang Kirochu) (7 stages) '''World 12: '''Mexico (Boss: Yang Family Nonuplets) (7 stages) '''World 13: '''India (Boss: Kelly Hooyman) (6 stages) '''World 14: '''African Plains (Boss: TBA) (4 stages) '''World 15: '''Japan (Boss: Ross Hudgens) (4 stages) '''World 16: '''Spain (Boss: Cramer Family Triplets) (4 stages) '''World 17: '''Madagascar (Boss: Patrick Yurbam) (5 stages) '''World 18: '''Korea (Boss: Mort Courtiy) (7 stages) '''World 19: '''Finland (Boss: Reggie Hyatte) (6 stages) '''World 20: '''Canada (Boss: Ashley Marxonica) (Miniboss: Evil Pajanimals) (6 stages) '''World 21: '''Nepal (Boss: Michaela Britiana) (4 stages) '''World 22: '''Brazil (Boss: Julia Bronson) (6 stages) '''World 23: '''Afghanistan (Boss: Orla Sanderman) (Miniboss: 20x Flying Geo) (4 stages) '''World 24: Singapore (Boss: Windy Navritalova) (Miniboss: 20x Bomb Birds) (5 stages) World 25: '''Sweden (Boss: TBA) (Miniboss: 20x Evil Raggedy Andy) (4 stages) '''World 26: Australia (country) (Boss: Sam Horne) (Miniboss: 20x Flying Barney) (7 stages) '''World 27: '''Poland (Boss: Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings) (5 stages) '''World 28: '''TTTT Headquarters (Boss: TTTT) (7 stages) '''World 29: '''Joshua Orbit (Boss: Joshua Juritin) (7 stages) '''World 30: '''Trial Murder Triangle (Boss: Canoe Killers) (7 stages) Gallery Bomber minions.png Copy Cat.jpg Rodpummel.png Badoomerang.jpg|Badoomerang Evil Pajanimals.jpg|Evil Pajanimals Music *The music imported for Hell was Lethal Lava Land music from Super Mario 64 in 1996. *The music imported for Grassland was Green Greens from Kirby Super Star in the 1990s. *The music imported for Volcano was Volcano Summit from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword on November 20, 2011. *The music imported for Canoe Killers was Hawaii Five-O which was actually a show, in the 1960s. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Theory Games